Alvah's Fun Day
by Leah Leu
Summary: One day Alvah wakes up decides that his siblings should do something different than what they usually do. Lots of brother bonding and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Alvah's Fun Day

Lambert

I normally don't wake up this early, but for some reason I just couldn't go back to sleep. I smiled to myself as I walked the hallways of the palace my hands shoved in my pocket. I mindlessly turn the corner to go to the dining hall, 'I hope food is ready.' Entering the dining hall there was no sign of a living person, all chairs was empty. I sighed and sat down at my usual place and leaned back in my chair, waiting.

A good five minutes have pass, and I surprised myself for sitting still for so long, and so far not a single soul has entered the room. Feeling a little anxious I decided to get up and walk around the palace some more. Before I got up from my seat, I saw a maid enter the dining hall she glanced upward and her eyes widen at my presence.

"Oh!" she yelped and I had to smile at her reaction. "Good morning, Prince Alvah." She bowed in greeting, and I felt my smile widen even more. "Yes, good morning." The maid rose from her bow, I took this time to look at her. Her face was slightly worn but still youthful, I must have seen her just a few times in the palace. She is not like those old maids that I have seen since I was a kid.

The room became pleasantly quiet, the woman still had a smile on her face and my cheeks were starting to burn from my wide smile. Then I saw the maid eyes go from me then to the table, then me again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there is no food on the table," she bowed again.

"Oh, no, it's not a big deal. I'm up to early anyway." I laughed and waved aside her apology.

"I will notify someone right now." Before I could say anything else she rushed out of the room. I sighed once again and decided just to sit and wait.

I sulked in my chair as I decided what to do, I waiting too long already, but I would hate for the maid to return with food, and I was not here. Luckily I didn't have to choose, the maid returned and presented me with a warm plate. The smell of the salty meaty bacon filled my nose and I sat up faster then what I should have and grabbed the closest utensil and dug in. In the most princely way possible of course. As I ate, various plates of piled fruit, bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and other sweet breads were placed on the table.

"Anxious as ever Master Alvah," I looked up and saw Ivan with his classic smile on his face.

I opened my mouth, and thought for a minute then swallowed all the food that I had stuffed in my mouth.

"Hey Ivan good morning" I looked at him.

"Good morning to you as well Master Alvah. Aren't we up early?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I go ahead and wake up." I shrugged at Ivan who smiled at me and wished me a good day and I did the same.

As I was about finishing up my breakfast I heard the taps of footsteps and looked at the entrance to see one and only blonde workaholic older brother. He silently pulled out a chair across from me and he sat down with a sigh. "Morning," I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yes, good morning," he replied his voice low and mature.

Always so formal, I thought, but as I looked closer at him it looked like that it wasn't such a good morning. Lamberts eyes looked a little haggard slightly swollen and red, another long night it seems. I put down my utensil as I observed him more closely. Since a plate was already in place Lambert started piling foods of mostly fruit and grain cereal.

"Aren't you up a little early," he mumbled.

"I could say the same for you," I retorted playfully. Lambert gave a short chuckle as he touched his hair like he normally does.

"I'm always up this early."

"Well, maybe you should sleep in sometimes give yourself a break." I teased him as he started eating his food.

"The kingdom wont collapse without you," I said with my voice was more concerning.

He looked up at me and gave me one of those rare smiles, "thank you for your concern, but I will be ok." He replied softly.

It seemed like the discussion was over so I just sighed to myself and finished my meal.

When I finished eating I waited for Lambert to finish, today I want to try and get Lambert to relax. So as Lambert finished up he got up from his chair, I mimicked his movements. Lambert coolly walked toward the entrance, and with Lambert being on the other side of the table I kept in step with him until I intentionally stopped him in his tracks.

A flash of irritation crossed his face "Alvah,"

"I want to take you somewhere,"

"Can it wait, I have important business—"

"You always say that," I playfully rolled my eyes as I grabbed his wrist and pulled to my idea destination. Although I didn't get far as Lambert used his whole body to stop me from pulling him.

"Alvah, I will not go along with your game."

I pouted and gave him my best puppy look, "you won't regret it, promise." Lambert stared at me for a while and finally gave him.

"It is unbefitting for a prince to pout," he said playfully pulling his arm from mine.

"You love me," I said as he followed me to one of my favorite places.

When we arrived at my destination, we were greeted with tall white doors with some flower décor. I looked back at Lambert who gave me a perplexed look, "Are you ready?" Lambert sighed as indicated with his hand for me to open the door.

The room was slightly foggy with steam, but once it quickly disappeared, in front of us were young attractive women who greeted us simultaneously.

"Hello," I smiled at them. Lambert who was next to me was slightly stunned and took a step back, before he could go any further I grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I can't do this today Alvah," he pulled his arm away.

"But—"I watch him reach the door, but before I could stop him some of the young women went up to Lambert.

"Prince Lambert you must be so exhausted from all your work, come and relax." One woman pulled at his arm, while another pulled off his cape and started massaging his shoulders. Another woman brought a tray of small food and fed him some grapes. Without Lambert being unable to talk, and surrounded by beautiful woman he let the women pull him to where they wanted him to be.

Feeling slightly jealous as Lambert received all the attention a few of the women that were standing by approached me. "Shall we get started," One of them said and I eagerly nodded.

Minutes and a body soak later Lambert and I was completely nude as we sat in a large bath tub with scented petals as the women massaged our shoulders and head. One of the young women hand fed us any fruit we requested despite having breakfast not too long ago. I heard soft groans from the other side and I opened one eye to look at Lambert. More women was on his side as they pampered him, one woman held Lamberts head in her lap and she gently stroked his brow as the others massaged every inch of his upper body. Some of the women were talking softly and complimenting him, and Lambert could do nothing else but grin. Feeling too relaxed to say anything I close my eyes again.

When we finished up with the baths we were placed on massaging tables, most of the women left but there was at least two for each of us, one that was massaging our backs. I turned my head over to Lambert who was also facing me, but his eyes were closed. "How does it feel?" I mumbled.

"Amazing," he slurred. I wanted to laugh but I found that I was too relaxed to even make a sound. Then I heard Lambert groan, I opened one eye to look at him he sounded slightly frustrated.

"I have to go back to work," he used his elbows to prop himself up and yawned.

"Work can wait, come on you deserve this." I tried to reason with him. Lambert shook his head at my words. Thankfully the one that was massaging Lambert started massaging his shoulders and somehow forced Lambert down again. "Fine, a few more minutes," Lambert closed his eyes and I smiled at the woman in thanks.

"I can't fall asleep," I heard him say after a while.

"That's ok, sleep is good," the one who was massaging Lambert whispered.

"Yes it is," Mine whispered as well. I felt my whole body shiver at her words and I repeated them in my head. 'Sleep is good,' I could slowly feel myself falling in the comforting darkness, as I kept repeating these words. 'Yes it is,' I replied in my mind and I stopped thinking as a blanket of sleep and dreams washed over me.

I was unaware about how much time had passed I opened my bleary eyes and blinked until I could see clearly. I turned over and saw the steady breaths of Lambert as he continued to sleep, the sheet that was covering his lower half was still in place. He was using his arms as a pillow as he slept soundly. I had to admire Lambert, he wasn't really the athletic type but I could see his toned muscular arms and back. I smiled gently to myself and decided to go someplace where I was needed. I turned completely on my side and made sure that the sheet still covering me and looked up to see the women coming in just in time. 'I wonder if they were watching as we slept.' I shook my head and quietly asked for my clothes, and when they brought them they left so that I could get dressed.

"Shall we wake prince Lambert?" One of them asked. I looked over at Lamberts sleeping form.

"No, let him sleep. Bring me his clothes please."

One of the ladies disappeared and brought his clothes to me.

"If I may ask, Prince, what are you going to do with the clothes?"

I gave her a mischievous smile and winked at her, "just giving him another excuse to stay away from his work." Light airy giggles erupted from the room and I silently chuckled to myself, I thanked the women and went on my merry way.


	2. Chapter 2: Nagit

Alvah's Day

Nagit

I placed Lamberts clothes in my room in a place that no one would find, and I started walking down the palace halls it was already a little past noon. So I knew that everyone already ate their breakfast and was off doing their own thing. As I started walking I noticed I was coming up to Nagit's room, I stopped at his door thought for a moment then shrugged, who knows what I could do to Nagit. I knocked on the door "come in," was the faint reply.

When I opened the door I saw Nagit at the low table with some paper work scattered around.

"Hey, Alvah" He smiled brightly at me.

"Hey little brother, what are you up to?" I plopped down next to him and rubbed his head. He flicked my hand away and frowned at me, but he looked so cute that I just laughed.

"Just studying," he mumbled.

"Oh, really," I pretended that I was stunned, but I knew Nagit didn't really 'study,' he just wants to impress us. Then I start to think about all the other times Nagit tries to show how mature he is. 'I wished he didn't try so hard around us' I thought.

Then I heard a light bulb switch on and I knew exactly what to do, "are you finishing studying?"

Nagit looked at me and then at the scattered papers, he then picked up the papers and started to arrange and flip through them. When the papers were settled he bounced them a couple of times and then looked through them one by one briefly. "I will be finished in a moment." His voiced sounded older and mature like, but I couldn't help but smile, I tried all I could so that I wouldn't end up laughing at him.

When he finished he placed them down in a neat pile and crossed his arms on the table and looked at me. "Did you need something Alvah?" He asked dropping his voice a bit as he tried to act older than what he was.

"Yeah, I want to hang out with you." Nagit eyes widen in surprise.

"You want to hangout, with me?" he said it slowly like he was digesting every word.

"That's right, you want to order some of those Japanese snack sweet things." Nagit smiled widely and he nodded his head "dumplings!" He exclaimed and quickly called someone to retrieve the sweets.

When the dumplings arrived they looked absolutely delicious. They were all in different colors, and syrups, I tasted one dumpling that was colored red, green, and white. I sighed in delight as my teeth sunk in the soft and gummy treat, 'man I love these things,' I thought as I chewed happily. I watched next to me as Nagit was happily chewing on his as well, he looked more animated than before.

Despite not having the healthiest lunch we stuffed ourselves with sweet bean paste and rice cake dumplings and collapsed on the floor. My hands spread out to either side as I looked at the ceiling. "That was amazing," I closed my eyes as I briefly recounted the sweet Japanese treats. "You wanna play a game," I rolled over my stomach my head was over his and I looked at his thoughtful face.

"Come on it will be fun," I closed in the gap of his face and Nagits eyes widen as our faces were inches from each other. When he took too long to answer I pucker my lips and kissed him on the forehead, I couldn't help it he looked so cute. I tried to kiss him again but he caught my face with both of his hands on either side of my cheeks, "Alvah," he growled. He quickly turned over on his stomach and backed away before I could get him again, I laughed as I looked at his almost fearful face. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Play shogi?" his voice was slightly hesitant, I thought about his idea. I knew shogi was like playing chess, and I wasn't good at it. 'I think Nagit is trying to act older again.'

"We could play that, or…" I paused looking at him with a sly smile.

"We could play tag or hide and go seek in the palace," I watched his face go through many emotions from the little kid he wants to be and his older impersonation. Seeing the conflict I thought I go ahead and help him decide. I got to my feet and jogged to him and touched him, "tag your it!" I ran as fast as I could out his room. As I ran out of the room I took a quick glance over my shoulder, Nagits face went from shocked to challenging.

We raced down the hall passing and almost occasionally bumping into an unsuspecting servant, some mostly the maids would giggle at the sight. Running out of breath I came to a halt at the end of the hall, where Nagit patted my back and sprint in the other direction. Panting I turned and saw Nagit retreating form, and laughed to myself and I ran after him. We continued this game for a while going back and forth tagging each other and running to other parts of the palace.

This time I was chasing after Nagit, and he's pretty swift for someone his age. He looked back at me and giggled I was closing in on him fast then I started to laugh realizing that I haven't done anything like this in so long. We turned a corner and on the other side were father and Ivan. Nagit who wasn't paying much attention almost bumped into Ivan. "Master Nagit," Ivan was slightly surprised and caught him by the shoulders to steady him. I stopped as well not too far behind, and when Nagit looked over his shoulder and saw me he ran to our father and hid behind him.

"Ho, what's going on?" Father asked, but knowing him he would go along with whatever game we were playing.

"Alvah and I are playing tag, and I'm trying to get away from him." I could hear him breathe out each word, he chose this moment to try and catch his breath, and I did the same.

It didn't take long to control my breath and I inched forward to father and he playfully grabbed Nagit arms that were wrapped around his waist. When I tried to go on either side of my father he blocked me from Nagits view with his body, Nagit still attached. Father and I went a couple of rounds until I finally somehow got a hold on Nagit, "gotcha!" I yelled victorious. Nagit pouted and our father gave a hearty laugh. "Do you know another fun game?" I tilted my head to the side in question.

"Freeze tag," and with that my father tapped me and laughed, and naturally I froze. Not from playing the game but in surprise that my father was actually joining the fun. "Your Majesty?" Ivan was trying to get fathers attention. "Oh come now Ivan," my father was reasoning with him, "can you ever think of a time when I have enjoyed my sons company? That's not including meal times." My father quickly said just as Ivan opened his mouth. The king turned his attention to us, he told Nagit, "tag Alvah to unfreeze him and see if you can catch me." With that our father, the king of our country took off running like a little child. Ivan sighed and walked in the opposite direction and Nagit watch as Ivan left, then toward the opposite direction father went to, then at me. He grinned and tapped me and the both of us raced after our father with me in the lead.

It took several minutes, but I finally got up to him and tagged our father, which made me the one to "tag," everyone. Before I could get Nagit he quickly ran passed me and tagged father to "unfreeze," him. We ran all the way outside of the palace and into the gardens, father was in the lead and a few steps ahead of Nagit. I was very impressed, for such an "old man," my father was quite the athlete.

I ran up close to Nagit and was running right alongside him, all the while Nagit bursting with giggles at the anticipation of not getting caught and the whole excitement of the game.

I raised my arm and held it out and finally gave him a little tap on his shoulder, Nagit immediately halted mid stride. I stopped briefly to catch my breath, I looked in the direction that our father ran to and he was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Nagit and held my side as I laughed, he still had one foot in the air like someone literally froze him, 'what balance,' I observed impressed with my brothers stance. Pulling myself together I took one last look at my youngest brother, I was happy for him, at least one day he can act like a kid, like himself I thought. Before I left I promised him I would be back and ran after father.

I searched all outside of where the king would be, but without out much luck I went back inside the palace. After turning around corners and walking long always I finally came across him. He was leaning against a wall, eyes close concentrating. " Hah got you!" I shouted as I sprinted in his direction. "There you are your Majesty," Ivan showed up just about the same time I did.

"The meeting," Ivan urged.

"Yes, Ivan, thank you," He nodded toward Ivan.

"Meeting?" I asked, I felt a little down knowing that our little fun was coming to an end.

"Yes, just a little simple meeting, usually Lambert would accompany me, but no one has seen him, not even Ivan." I bit my lip, I'm not sure whether to be amused or concerned. I was thinking that Lambert would be up by now, but if he wasn't at least he was getting much needed sleep.

"You go and have your fun," he grasped my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze as he left.

Left alone in the hallway I didn't know what to do so I just started walking, until I noticed that this area was really close to a certain someone's room. I smiled mischievously to myself and walked in the direction to meet another brother that maybe in need.

 **Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review**

 **ImahanaMeansThePresentBlossom1: Thank you for following, :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Chezem

Alvah's Fun Day

Chezem

Arriving at my destination I knocked on the door, and waited for a reply, not too long afterwards a silent voice answered on the other side granting me permission. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked around the room for my brother, as my eyes swept over the room there were piles of books stacked on tables, chairs and on the shelves. To sum it up it was an organized mess, although I knew Chezem can never be too messy.

I saw Chezem head over the couch and I walked behind him and leaned over it. "Hey," no reply. 'Awkward' I sung in my head. I came around the couch and sat on another seat close by him. "Want to hang out," I tried pulling him into the conversation, and no reply. So I just pretended that he did reply to me.

"Yeah, I like reading to, we can read together." I looked around for a book, which wasn't hard because books were practically littering the space. I picked up one with a blue cover and opened it without looking at the title. The book was a good size, weighty for a book that I would call "normal." I flipped it opened and it took several pages for me to get to the first chapter, and when I finally did, I saw the small black print along with millions small black letters on the page. The print was so tiny it made it hard to look, but for the sake of trying something new I thought I give it a try.

I would give myself an award if I could, I was past two sentences and I couldn't read anymore I didn't even know what was going on. It was probably "old English," something I remembered from my early studies. I glanced over at Chezem who quietly flipped a page and let his eyes scan over the book, making it look effortless. I decided not to give up so easily so to impress Chezem I flipped the page as well, and then another one and then another one.

Each page I stayed there for a few moments and then flipped to the next. Apparently my efforts was not wasted because after a while I saw in the corner of my eyes Chezem head picked up and I could feel his gaze on me. I continued on like I didn't notice him, and I flipped page after page, unconsciously. After a while I heard a soft chuckle next to me I stopped, I wondered what could have been so funny. I was doing everything right, wasn't I? As I thought for a moment I realized that I was flipping the pages too fast to be considered reading and Chezem picked up on that fact, my lips curved and I slammed the book closed.

"I don't know how you do it. I can't believe people actually like doing this!" I exclaimed and Chezem didn't hold back his laughter.

"Once you pick up a book and it ends up being your favorite one you are immediately absorbed into the story, placing yourself there as you read or act out the characters in your head. Or you are that person who is discovering or solving a mystery of the world."

"Wow, I'm impressed." I smiled at him. Chezem is always reading, no matter where he goes he always has some sort of book with him, or he stays up late in the night to read. Now that I think about it, it's all he does. He doesn't really go out, everything he does is educational, like the only times he goes out is to the museum or special historical monuments. I hummed to myself, maybe I can change that.

"Lets do something crazy," Chezem looked at me quizzically and before he could respond I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room.

When we arrived at my room I rummaged through my things, I looked in the back of my closet and found the items I was looking for, and showed them to Chezem.

Chezem eyes brow quirked as he look at the objects that I held, "Alvah," he sounded hesitant but I pulled him along to another part of the palace before he could say anything.

This area of the palace is usually empty, it was a good size ball room, and it was just enough room to skate around. I sat down on the floor as I put my roller blades on while, Chezem was standing next to me shifting his feet. "Try these on," I lifted my old pair to Chezem who reluctantly took them in his arms.

"Alvah—"

"I won't take no for an answer," I smiled at him, and slowly but surely Chezem reluctantly nodded and sat down as he put the skates on.

When he was finished he looked up at me like he was waiting for something, since I was already skating around, I went over to Chezem and held out my hand to him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," he nodded once and grabbed my wrist, to balance both of us I held out my other hand and he grabbed that wrist. He stagger a little and my hold on him tightened reassuring him that I wouldn't let him fall.

"Ready," I released his hold on me and skated a few feet from him. Chezem stood their stock still as he watched me with his wild eyes he looked down and put one foot forward. Then he started to wobble his arms extended keeping balance but then he lost his footing and was seconds from falling until I grabbed his arm.

"Guess, I'm a little rusty," Chezem responded and clung to my clothes not wanting to let go.

"That's ok, it will be fun," I encouraged, but Chezem looked doubtful.

"I don't want to fall," he responded quietly not looking at me as a blush crept on his face.

I laughed, "But falling is the best part." From there I pulled Chezem to the middle of the ball room and little by little I taught him how to skate.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Chezem said, we have been skating for a while and Chezem has made amazing progress since we started. He was circling around and picked up a little speed. As he approached me his hands started to waver and he leaned forward to catch himself. To help him out I skated the little distance between us, and once I was close enough he grabbed my arm and from his forceful hand I lost my balance and we fell down together.

When I hit the floor I instantly started laughing we landed on our side and I couldn't surpass my laugh as I looked at Chezem wild purple locks and his flushed face. Then he his lips started to turn upward into a smile and then he too started to laugh. Time seemed to go by, as we laughed on the floor still holding onto each other my sides started to hurt so I let go of Chezem and rolled on my back and sighed contently.

"Wanna go again?" I looked over at Chezem who smiled and sat up ready to go. Chezem had a few falls but with a good laugh and encouragement he picked himself back up and we started skating again. I decided that Chezem was strong enough to skate outside of the ballroom and open the doors to the rest of the palace. The halls were empty, but with the echoes of our skates and laughter, were the only noises filling the silent halls.

Soon we were staking full speed down the hall racing each other until a single person appeared crossing the hallway we were in.

"Look out!" I warned. Jun looked over in our direction with stunned eyes, I started slowing down but as I did Chezem whizzed past me. 'Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to teach him to stop, oops.' I cringed as I saw Jun prepare himself he extended his arms and Chezem made a perfect impact. Jun's body seemed to absorb the force and Chezem grabbed on to his arms. Jun's face was crossed with annoyance and anger as he looked at me, but I brushed it aside. "What are you doing?" the question was directed at me and I just chuckled as I skated to him and grabbed his arm.

"Alvah," Jun warned.

I winked at Chezem and started spinning in the direction where we just came from while Chezem started spinning in the opposite direction. As we held on to Jun's arm and made a circle, with our strong grip Jun had no choice but to slowly turn with us.

"What are you-, stop this, this instant!" Jun yelled at us, but I had did not plan on stopping, and from the delightful look on Chezem neither did he. Then Jun gave a violent jerk at the one I was holding and I got off balance.

I quickly regained my footing, and I turned around to Jun and pouted, "It was all in good fun."

"What are you doing?" Jun asked again.

"Duh, skating," I lifted one leg pointing to my skates.

"I can see that captain obvious, I'm asking why in the palace and not outside."

I shrugged, "It was an enjoyable experience," Chezem replied.

"Yeah, we used to do it all the time when we were kids," I replied with a huge grin.

"Key word, 'kids,'" Jun replied with a scowl on his face.

"Whatever, you really need to lighten up." I crossed my hands my smile dropping from my face. Jun and I are close, but were total opposites, he doesn't know how to have fun. He's always serious and does nothing but business. I hummed to myself, he reminds me of Lambert a little bit.

Then a light bulb appeared inside my head, and I must have had that look because when I looked at Jun he scowled even more.

"What?"

"I think you need to have some fun."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Yeah, you need to have some fun." I nodded my head and skated over to him to grab his hand.

"You can't leave Chezem here," he jerked his hand away and said.

"I'll be fine."

"You can't just leave him," Jun repeated

Thinking for a moment I knew it would be best to help Chezem, so I nodded my head.

"First," I looked at Jun, just to make sure he doesn't leave during our little session.

"Before you go, I have a challenge." Jun's eyes widen itching to hear more.

"Let's have a race, ten miles outside of the palace."

"A race," Jun said astonished. He wasn't much of an athlete, but unlike me he has really good endurance.

Jun thought for a moment and then smirked, "Fine, you're on."

"Give me ten minutes tops," I held up ten fingers and Jun left to prepare.

"We'll meet in the front of the palace," he called over to his shoulder, and I nodded in agreement.

 **Thank you again for reading again.**

 **Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know**


	4. Chapter 4: Jun&Melchiorre

Alvah's Fun Day

Jun& Melchiorre

It didn't take too long to teach Chezem, although when I left him he was still a little rocky. I told him to keep working on it and that I would be back in no time to see how he improved. For now I put on a change of clothes suitable for running, and was outside of the palace stretching. Jun told me that, a servant went out and calculated our race which would end somewhere in the park where there would be a finished line.

"Ready," Jun glanced at me and I smirked back at him.

"Yeah, ready to lose."

Jun gave a short laugh, "you wish."

Ivan had come out to see us off and when he saw that we were ready he gave the signal and Jun and I prepared ourselves.

"Go!"

Once Jun and I heard the word we were waiting for we took off.

We kept the same pace for most of the time, but I could tell Jun was starting to slow down. "Feeling tired," I panted."

"Not in the least," he replied his voice winded.

"I hope you won't mind if I take it up a couple of notches."

"Slow and steady wins the race Alvah, you will tire out. Just like the story we heard as kids about the hare and the tortoise."

"Yeah whatever," and with that I pulled ahead of Jun leaving him for good.

I ran at full speed for about 15 minutes and then I started to slow down, I glanced behind me and I didn't see Jun. I wasn't sure how long I was running, but I could tell that I was close to the park. I decided that I had enough time to rest before Jun ran past me. I came to a complete stop and noticed a grassy hill and I climbed it.

My body felt heavy all of a sudden, I guess the early mornings and all the other activities finally caught up to my body. When I reached the top of the hill I sat down and looked over the path that I was running on, I still didn't see any sign of Jun.

I smiled to myself, Jun rarely does anything active, so I was glad that I got him out and do something as crazy ten mile race, but he normally doesn't back down on a challenge.

As I looked up at the sky, it slowly started to change color and I could feel a slight drop in temperature since I had been out. I figured that it will be another two hours until the sun set.

Feeling satisfied with my work so far I laid down with my hands supporting my head and closed my eyes in bliss.

"That looks like Prince Alvah,"

"Really, where?"

I inwardly groan as the two shrill voices reached my ears. It didn't feel like I was out for long but I felt a little groggy.

As their presence drew near, I forced the sleep to leave my body. I didn't know what to do so I just lay there calmly with my eyes close.

"Oh it is," I heard one coo.

"He's so cute in person," the other replied.

"And even cuter when he's sleeping," the two women giggled.

I gnashed my teeth lightly praying that they would leave just.

"Hey what are you too looking at?" Another raised their voice a few feet away from me.

Then I heard the two ladies walk away, "Its Prince Alvah, and he's napping" the second girl squeal.

"No way," the third ones voice shouted.

"What's going on ladies?" I picked up a male voice next, which sounded oddly familiar.

"Its Prince Alvah, over there," Even with my eyes close I could tell that she was pointing in my direction.

"Oh, is that so." The male voice said, and I heard footsteps headed my way once again. The soft shuffling of the grass against shoes warned me of their presence but I refused to leave.

"Oh what do you know, it is my sweet younger brother." Then I felt the man sit down above my head and cradled it in his lap and stroked my hair. I inwardly cringed at the contact, no doubt he was doing fan service for the women following him. As Melchiorre sat down I also felt those crowed around him and my prone form.

"You sure do take care of your younger brothers don't you Melchiorre?" One of the ladies asked.

"I do indeed." His voice seemed to drop as he began his tale.

"I care so much for my little brothers that I worry all the time when they are out like this. You see when we were younger I always had to watch them and make sure they were safe. Then as they started to get older, they started needing me less and less and they no longer came to their older brother for advice or comfort for nightmares."

'Really advice, no one in their right mind would go to him for advice,' I thought. I listened to Melchiorre exaggerated story and tried not to interrupt with my laugh.

"That's right, with my royal duties I no longer had time for them as well, but one day I do hope to hold them all in my arms once again." Melchiorre laughed as he squeezed my head.

His royal duties? Now I knew he took it too far, Lambert is always working hard and going above and beyond for the kingdom, and he isn't the oldest. Then again I don't really do too much either, but Lambert needs a break once in a while not only that but Melchiorre should start picking up his weight. Thinking of another glorious plan I finally opened my eyes.

I cough to get their attention and I could feel all pairs of eyes on me, "hi." I waved my arm in greeting and rolled off of Melchiorre.

"Prince Alvah," I could hear faint whispers of my name as I sat up next to Melchiorre.

"Awake now are we?" Melchiorre winked at me. "What were you doing out here?" he questioned.

"Can't a guy nap in the great outdoors," I shrugged.

"What about your safety," Melchiorre draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I think I'll be fine." The ladies around us started cooing.

"He's so affectionate,"

"Isn't that sweet," the compliments continued.

"Anyway," I stood up and looked down at Melchiorre, which in turn made him stand up.

"Since were together, we should do something."

"Sounds like a marvelous idea, what do you want to do?"

I didn't require too much thinking I smirked at him, "the Casino."

"Ok, Casino it is then". Ladies care to accompany us. The girls giggled as they gathered around Melchiorre and I as we walked to the casino.

When we arrived at the casino we went to an empty spot and started playing, and after a few short games with the girls around cheering us on, Melchiorre looked at me quizzically.

"I feel like there's a catch to your invitation."

"Hm?" I stared at my dice as they rolled on the table and finally looked at him.

"No catch," I playfully shrugged.

"Nice try, but you can't play innocent." Melchiorre smiled as he grabbed the dice and rolled, and after watching them roll he looked at me again.

"Ok you got me," I crossed my arms and smiled at him.

"You're the oldest so I think you could do more around the palace instead of hanging around…" I glanced sideways before whispering, "Your female escorts."

"Oh come on Alvah, you know me. No palace work, it's just how I am." He winked at me.

"I know but give Lambert a break will yah."

"Lambert eats and breaths work, it's the only thing he understands. He's horrible with people." Melchiorre looked away.

"Lets just make this interesting." I picked up the forgotten dices and threw them in the air and caught them. Melchiorre looked at me surprised and anxious about what I was going to say next.

"I beat you in a game and you have to do Lamberts work for today."

Melchiorre placed on finger on his lips and thought for a moment. "That's it, I do Lamberts work? I think you may have to dig a bit more if you want me to at least consider this little game of ours."

I took a deep breath and thought. What does Melchiorre want that he practically has?

"I will give you half of my months allowance for this month."

"Hm, ok then. It's a deal."

"Great—"

"Oh, but you know what, it looks a bit late we should do this some other time, yeah?"

"Scared you're going to lose." I challenged.

"No." He replied coolly.

"Let's begin." Before we settled on a game, we made arrangements for Ivan to gather Lamberts schedule on his desk and bring to the casino.

We decided on a game of poker and that seemed to last forever. I was a little nervous I had to admit to myself, I knew this was Melchiorre's game. He plays so often and so well that he wins against any opponent. Despite that, luck must have been on my side surprisingly I won.

"Congratulations," Melchiorre grumbled, but offered his hand to me.

We walked out of the casino and Ivan had the car ready for me and another for Melchiorre.

"Here you are Master Melchiorre," Ivan said.

"Thanks Ivan." Melchiorre said when handed the stack of papers as he struggle to get a hold of all of them.

I chuckled at the sight and Melchiorre glanced my way a slight glare on his face, but then he sighed and started laughing too.

"Have fun, brother." I gave him a salute as I got into the car to take me back to the palace.

Ivan held the door out for me whenever we arrived at the palace. As I got out my body felt heavy for some reason and as I looked at the long aisle that led to the entrance.

"You had quite the busy day Master Alvah," Ivan remarked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm sure dinner is ready." Ivan tried to encourage me to walk to the palace doors.

"I guess so, but I think I may skip and take a nap or something." I replied as I walked to the doors.

"Are you sure, your body needs proper nourishment." Ivan walked a little ways behind me and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ivan I'll be fine." I flashed him a smile and went inside.

As I walked down the palace hallways my footsteps seemed to echo through the silent halls. I could slowly feel myself dragging, my eyes were blurry with much needed sleep. I stopped at the door to my bed room and right as I was about to place my hand on the handle a thought came to mind. Something was telling me that going to my room was not the best option, so I thought about the next place I can rest. When I went through all my options my lips twitched into a smile as I headed to a room I have not entered since I was a child.

 **Thanks for reading, next is the last chapter.**

 **Leopardfang of Moonclan: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alvah

Alvah's Fun Day

Lambert gracefully opened his eyes, his head was resting on his crossed arms as he lay on his stomach. It was silent all around and a peace filled his body as he sighed in content. He snuggled more into the covers that lay across his back, and smiled. As he laid there for a few minutes a certain alarm and panic washed over him and he immediately sat up on his elbows looking around. Alvah was not next to him like he was before he drifted off, he continued to look around to find him or anyone but there was no one in the room.

"Alvah," Lambert called waiting for a response. He looked around the room and still no one, he growled to himself. "Alvah," he turned his head here and there for his younger brother. Lambert was about to open his mouth again until he heard light rushed footsteps, a woman appeared and bowed.

"Where is Alvah?" The woman jumped at his angered words, Lambert felt a pang of guilt as his frustration transferred to his words. He would worry about that later, right now his current focus was Alvah.

"He is gone," she replied without looking at him.

Lambert sighed to himself, he felt that something was not right and he decided to ask the question that has been bothering him since he woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?" he demanded.

"It has been a few hours."

"Hours?!" Panic rushed over him again as he thrashed the sheet covering his back side and placing a little to cover his lower half as he sat up.

"Bring me my clothes." This time the woman looked at him and bit her lip hesitant to say anything.

"What," Lambert demaded

"Alvah took them,"

"He what?!" Lambert shouted.

The young woman stared at him with her mouth gaping and unsure what else to say. She thought the little prank Alvah pulled would be funny, but now she was having second thoughts as she observed the second prince anger.

"Never mind I shall find him myself, he will regret all of this." Lambert stood as he wrapped the sheet completely around his lower half, the extra sheet he bundled in his hand and held it at his hip as he briskly walked to the door and slammed it.

Lambert knew he should have stopped by his room to grab extra clothes, but Alvah was the only thing on his mind. He looked up at windows in the palace and he saw how dark the skies had become. He had missed a whole day, he quickened his pace to find the one who is to blame. Never mind the odd stares that he received from onlookers in the hallways he was going to get his revenge.

He came across Alvahs room and opened it without announcing himself and looked around the empty room. Lambert growled and slammed the door shut as he stormed through the hallways, his bare feet echoing as he walked. He stopped a few servants that he passed by, but all of them sensing his rage quivered in fear and stuttered on every word. Lambert was determined to find Alvah and with the servants being of no help he deiced to see his father.

He didn't wait for the guards to open the door or to be properly announced he burst through the door, his father looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Lambert, I have not seen you all day," his voice was concerning as he leaned forward on the throne anxious to hear from his workaholic son. Lambert took a moment to steady his breathing and then spoke through gritted teeth, "have you seen Alvah?"

The king hummed to himself "I saw him playing with Nagit earlier today but that was it, why?"

Lambert was about to speak but then the doors opened once more revealing the youngest prince with a pout on his face arms crossed. The king smiled at him "what is wrong Nagit?"

"Have you seen Alvah, father," Nagit mumbled.

The kings eyes widen in surprise "you too." Nagit looked to the side and saw Lambert and was about to question, but Lamberts current appearance made him think twice about speaking.

Then the door opened again, this time it was Chezem and Ivan. Chezem arm was wrapped around Ivan's neck, there were bruises along his arms, his hair had loose strands going in every direction and he was favoring his left leg. The king sat up from his throne, "Chezem, my son what has happened?"

"Teaching…roller skating… Alvah," Chezem slurred as he stepped away from Ivan standing on his own.

Hearing the name the three brothers had in common Nagit looked at him, "Alvah again? I wonder who the other victims are." Chezem silently nodded and on the other side of Nagit he heard Lamberts "tch."

"Let's get to the bottom of this, Lambert—" Just as the king was speaking the door opened yet again, this time revealing Jun. He was leaning on the door haggard and breathing hard. Then Jun groaned as he walked further into the room. When Jun pulled himself together he straightened himself up and inhaled and exhaled. "Where is Alvah," he said through clenched teeth trying to keep is anger at bay.

"Get in line," He looked over and saw Lambert and Nagit and on his left side and on the other side was Chezem. He looked at Lambert since he was the one that spoke, and once he took a second glance at Lamberts appearance he quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Lambert was still holding the extra sheet in his hands as he tugged at his hair they he does when he becomes frustrated. Seeing a small smirk on Jun's lips made Lambert more anxious about Alvah's whereabouts. The king shook his head and sat back down not sure how to solve their problems concerning Alvah. King Tamir opened his mouth to speak until the door opened once again, with Melchiorre sauntering in.

"Hey as anyone seen Alvah, I'm finished with Lamberts work, and now he owes me."

"What?!" Lambert glared at him.

"Yes, I completed your chore's," Melchiorre responded confidently. "At least most of them to the best of my ability," he smiled slyly.

"I don't believe this, this is…" Lambert grabbed his hair again too frustrated to say anything else to Melchiorre.

"That doesn't seem so bad, Alvah left our challenge and went who knows where leaving me to think that I actually won." Jun frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well, Alvah left me too, he froze me and I was stuck in that position for a long time." Nagit seemed upset than mad. Then a whole chorus of the princes voices were heard as they each told them their time with Alvah. The king rubbed his head and heaved a sigh, and hearing enough of voices he stood up to get their attention.

"Enough!" Immediately the voices stopped and looked at the king.

"Tell me one at a time what happened with Alvah, Lambert you go first." King Tamir sat down and Lambert began to tell his story.

He told everyone about his morning and how he met Alvah and got caught up in his little game. "I remember waking up hours later and was told that Alvah took my clothes." The king nodded processing his story while Melchiorre stifled a giggle.

"Its not funny," Lambert looked toward Melchiorre who finally let out a laugh.

"I missed all of my important assignments today."

"Melchiorre," the king said his name sternly, and Melchiorre became quiet but was still grinning.

"Nagit, you're next."

Nagit nodded and told his story. "After Alvah tagged me I was left frozen with my leg still up. He told me he would be back, but after standing there for a long time he didn't."

"I see," The king stroked his chin and asked for Chezem to tell his story."

Chezem recounted his time with Alvah and the roller skating and how he was practicing, but not long after he fell down some stairs. Unable to move he just laid there until Ivan found him and helped him up to the throne room. "My whole body is sore." Chezem winced as he wrapped one arm around his body.

After Chezem, Jun told summarized his story by describing his race. "I was starting to tire out but I knew I had to keep going. Just when I was going to give up I saw the finish line and I crossed it and collapsed. I lay on my back as I calmed my breathing and congratulated myself. When I finally calmed down I thought that I should have passed Alvah sometime during our race. Then as I thought about it more I realized that Alvah ditched me and I won by default." Jun seemed to become more exhausted at the thought of the long race. He started to lean on the person next to him, who was an injured Chezem. Jun leaned most of his body weight on Chezem and he tried to steady Jun but he was struggling to hold himself. With the extra weight Chezem could feel himself start to fall.

"Jun, I can't, I can't." Before Chezem fell Melchiorre grabbed Chezem arm and wrapped it around his neck, while Lambert helped Jun.

The last person to tell his story was Melchiorre, he described his time as a typical day surrounded by beautiful women, and that at the edge of the park was a sleeping Alvah. Hearing the news of Alvah whereabouts Jun let out a growl, and Melchiorre continued his story. He spoke of the bet, and that Alvah told him that since he was the oldest he should do some work to help out Lambert. "The bet was that if Alvah won I had to do Lamberts work for the day and Alvah would give me some of his allowance, and here we are." Melchiorre ended his story with a smile.

"Ok, now that everyone has told their story, I suppose Alvah actions may need a few explanations. Let's go find him," the king stood up and all the princes followed. They searched rooms and asked servants but there was no sign of him. Melchiorre opened Alvahs door and no one was in.

"He isn't here," Melchiorre closed his door and shook his head.

"Where could that weasel possibly be," Jun growled.

"Lets see, Alvah has spent time with each of us today, but the one person he didn't bother was father."

"So where do you think he is?" Lambert asked.

"I think I have an idea." Chezem took the lead and everyone followed him to the king's bedroom.

When they arrived the king himself opened the door silently and walked into the room as well as the other princes. As they walked further there was a small lump on the king sized bed, Alvah appeared to be smaller than usual. The king walked up to the bed and sat down at the edge as he looked at the peaceful Alvah.

"Little snot," Jun snorted at him as everyone crowded around him. The king smiled and stroked Alvah's hair and slowly his eyes started to open.

"Hey dad." Alvah slurred as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Son," the king greeted with a warm smile.

One of the princes cleared their throat and Alvah looked around to see all of his brothers standing around.

"Hey guys whats up." Alvah sat up.

"You left me to sleep and took my clothes," Lambert started.

"Oh."

"You didn't come back after you 'froze me'." Nagit complained.

"I was waiting for you to help me with skating but you never showed up.

"What about our little challenge, you left me and I won by default" Jun frowned.

"You owe me money." Melchiorre grinned at him. The brothers wasted no time as they told him the trouble he caused.

"Oh, well…" Alvah let out a shy laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry guys, guess I got a little ahead of myself."

"After all of that, is that all you have to say." Lambert frowned, and then after a thought he sat down on the bed in between the king and Alvah and sighed. "Now that I think about, I haven't slept this well in a long time." Lambert laid down on the bed his arms spread out, the sheet was still in place but slightly loosened as it covered more of his legs.

"That was the whole point." Alvah smiled at him.

"Well I guess it has been a while since I played a fun game like tag and freeze tag. Nagit smiled.

"All I ever do is read, but I actually enjoyed going roller skating even if I did take a few falls. Chezem chuckled.

"I really am not athletic, but I do feel proud for pushing myself to the limit." Jun smiled and found a spot on the other side of the bed behind Alvah. Then Nagit and Chezem climbed into the big bed as well finding a comfy spot in between their brothers. After everyone was settled in their spot everyone looked at Melchiorre who was still standing.

"What," he looked surprise at them.

"Did you do something today that you normally wouldn't do? Lambert rolled on his side and looked at Melchiorre.

"Well," Melchiorre sat down next to the king and scooted back a bit so that way he could fold his legs. "Doing Lamberts work was difficult, and boring." He frowned. "You know," Melchiorre spoke again. "I did have a chance to quickly run by the orphanage, and seeing those children's faces, made everything worth it."

"I'm glad everyone had fun." Alvah said and started laughing and everyone else joined in. Then as everyone settled down, there was a soft grumbling noise and everyone looked at Alvah where the noise was coming from. "I think I'm a little hungry," Alvah replied sheepishly. The king clapped his hands, "I will have Ivan send for some food." Once Ivan was notified, minutes later trays of food were brought to the king's room. The trays had little sandwiches, fruits vegetables and desserts. As everyone ate they talked and laughed, and Alvah couldn't think of another time when his family sat down so casually and had this much fun.

 **Thank you for reading and adding to your favorites, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story.**

 **I actually typed this story a few years ago but for my final exam in my creative writing class I decided to post the first chapter. I wasn't expecting it to be viewed since I was going to take it down soon after, but I'm glad it received some attention.**

 **Also if anyone likes the Lord of the Rings/ Hobbit, I have written three stories if you want to check them out.**

 **The Perfect Steed: From Thranduil's elk point of view- completed**

 **Friend zoned- Thranduil comforts his son about being friend zoned at the Battle of Five Armies-completed**

 **Noss- Short stories of moments with Thranduil and his family, so far includes Oropher, Celeborn and Celebrían- in progress**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
